Razor blade
by JosefoXZ
Summary: A ella le dicen Razor blade, por que te corta al respirar. Maneja todo tipo de armas, es una espia internacional. AU, Lemmon .


Aca les traigo otro fic, para cerrar este productivo año jaja, pues este año escribí mucho, el próximo no creo poder escribir tanto

Bueno, este es un fic OC, no es muy común en mi pero bueno, me gusto mucho, es un Aihime.

Debo decir que este fic esta dedicado a mi querida Maria, se lo exigente que es en cuestión de fics, me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo, es de los fics mas largos que he escrito pero digamos que tenia mucha inspiración gracias a ella *se sonroja* XD.

**Gracias por estar al pendiente de mis trabajos.**

…………………………**.**

……………**.**

…**..**

…

**...**

**..**

**.**

**She is a Razor blade.**

Era tarde en la oficina y entre suspiros, una chica trataba de dar el resto de si misma, sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla, sus dedos golpeaban el teclado como la suave lluvia en las ventanas.

¿Aun sigues aquí?, ¿Orihime-chan? – una mujer rubia, de fina estampa apareció ante la gris mirada de la tímida chica. – ya te he dicho que tu hora de salida es a las cinco en punto.

Rangiku-san, aun no termino con esto – acelero el paso en sus teclado, el reloj marcaba las nueve y cuarto, era increíble ver que tuviera esa energía para seguir trabajando.

Oye, no puedes dedicarle toda tu vida a el trabajo – la mujer de cabellos dorados, revolvió el castaño cabello de la joven, aumentando su sonrisa nerviosa, incluso haciendo que oprimiera una tecla equivocada y que casi derramara su café. – si sigues así, Orihime, nunca encontraras novio, y terminaras como esa amargada de Nanao, de recursos humanos.

Rangiku-san, por favor – Orihime la miro aun sin perder los estribos, ya era parte de una rutina diaria, todos trabajando hasta tarde, a veces sin cobrar horas extra, eran tiempos difíciles.

Rangiku-san, ya nos vamos – apareció una joven de baja estatura y cabellera negra, con un peinado un tanto arbitrario, pero sin dejar de tener una belleza natural que engatusaba a cualquiera, era acompañada de un joven de anteojos y de mirada seria pero analítica, sostenía sus gafas con algo de arrogancia.

Esta bien chicos, Rukia e Ishida ya se van, deberías hacer lo mismo tu Orihime – pidió Rangiku de nuevo, ya mas preocupada al notar el sudor en la frente de la chica.

Adelántense, yo estoy bien, aun no termino – dijo la chica quien se notaba demasiado cansada, aun así seguía trabajando.

Orihime, se que estas muy preocupada por el futuro de la empresa, y que quieres dar lo mejor de ti – la miro a los ojos y sonrió, mas bien fingió que sonreía, en realidad era una risa forzada ante una inminente bancarrota. – no hay nada que puedas hacer.

P-pero Aizen-sama – la chica con un nudo en la garganta se dio cuenta de su impotencia, mientras lentamente se abría la puerta de la oficina principal y su corazón nuevamente deba un vuelco.

Todos miraron hacia la misma dirección, como si una explosión hubiera activado todos sus sentidos y obligarlos a mirar hacia aquella persona de amable sonrisa, su cabello castaño despeinado sobre sus intensos ojos, los cuales eran protegidos por gruesas gafas, su semblante al igual que el de su empresa era la de una figura decadente, pero que no dejaba de lucir una esencia de supervivencia que hacia creer que había esperanzas.

Chicos, ¿siguen aquí? – sonrió el ejecutivo y rasco su nuca, todos lo miraban absorto y preocupados – pensé que solo quedaba yo en este lugar

Estas como Orihime-chan, Sousuke-kun – intervino de nuevo la rubia frotando los hombros de su jefe, Orihime al escuchar su nombre se puso más roja que el vestido que llevaba puesto en aquella ocasión. – ambos trabajan demasiado.

Orihime-san, se esfuerza demasiado – la miro levemente y después sonrió, con eso basto para que su corazón se disparara en un rictus de emoción y adrenalina. – todos ustedes muchachos, se esfuerzan demasiado, pero – de nuevo hizo una pausa sin perder su sonrisa – la situación es difícil, se que esperan una compensación monetaria en estas fechas navideñas, pero….

No importa Aizen-sama – Rukia lo tomo del hombro, y sonrió, el empresario sintió aquel apapacho como un respiro de oxigeno puro – estamos en las buenas y en las malas, la crisis nos pego a todos, entendemos, ¿verdad?, chicos.

Es lo mismo que yo digo – Rangiku ahora abrazo a Ishida y acaricio su cabeza – en esta oficina y en toda la empresa existe el compañerismo y nos mantendremos muy unidos.

Por fortuna yo no tengo deudas, así que estaré bien, pero no puedo hablar de los demás – Ishida finalizo como siempre acomodando sus gafas.

De pronto en un viejo radio que solía estar en el desgastado escritorio de Rukia se escucho una noticia que llamo la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de el gerente de la empresa y de Orihime.

"asi es damas y caballeros, nuevamente el temible Zar de las drogas, "el emperador" esta en Karakura, hay una fuente que ha informado que viene una carga de polvo blanco, al parecer cocaína, oculto en un barco proveniente de Sudamérica, valuada en mas de veinte millones de dólares….. "

Vaya, ¿a donde vamos a parar? – suspiro Rangiku resignada ahora poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Orihime – veinte millones de los grandes, impresionante, nunca los veremos juntos amiga.

Saben chicos, confíen en mi, haré lo posible por darles su compensación navideña – dijo Aizen rompiendo el silencio que se había formado, Orihime se sintió un poco emocionada al ver esa decisión en su mirada. – mañana espero tener buenas noticias.

De nuevo el gerente entro a su oficina, se encerró de nuevo dentro de su burbuja, dentro de su problemático mundo, solo ante la muerte como lo hacen los hombres de verdad.

La depresión finalmente lo venció – dijo Rukia de nuevo lanzando al aire un ultimo suspiro – bueno chicos, me voy, es tarde – Rukia se despidio de sus amigas besándolas en la mejilla, se denotaba en su mirada una gran decepción. –hasta mañana.

Pobre Rukia-chan – dijo Rangiku al ver como se alejaba del lugar negando con la cabeza- ella en enero se casa con Renji-kun, y contaba con el dinero del aguinaldo para pagar unas cosas que debe.

Ya encontraremos la forma de ayudarla – intervino Ishida tomando su abrigo – por lo pronto ahora iré a descansar a mi casa.

Que te vaya bien – Rangiku hizo una mueca con sus labios al ver el triste rostro de Orihime – no te preocupes Hime, todos confiamos en Sousuke-san, de alguna forma el siempre sale de los problemas.

Si – la chica recupero su sonrisa, esa era la mayor cualidad de Rangiku, sabia como hacer sentir bien a los demás – muchas gracias, Rangiku-san, me quedare a ordenar mis cosas y me iré.

Descansa por favor – dijo la rubia en medio de un profundo bostezo – Sousuke sigue aquí, anda con cuidado y cierren bien.

Ella asintió nerviosa, detrás de esa puerta de madera brillante, se encontraba el, la persona que hacia vibrar todos sus sentidos, que dislocaba su conciencia, y provocaba en ella todo tipo de sensaciones indescriptibles.

Orihime se podría decir que era una chica amigable y extrovertida, pero cuando estaba frente a el, se cohibía entera, no podía articular palabras, su mente y su lógica se nublaba.

Orihime-san, ¿aun trabajando? – la dulce voz de aquel hombre la hizo reaccionar como una descarga eléctrica recorriendo su ser.

A-Aizen-sama – la chica casi deja caer los documentos en los que trabajo toda la tarde – yo ya estaba por irme.

Si, debes descansar, ya lo dijo Rangiku-san – sonrió de nuevo y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – en verdad agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por mi y la empresa.

Yo – alzo su cabeza par verlo y sonreír – solo hago mi trabajo, lo hago por todos.

Aizen abrió sus ojos la máximo, denotando sorpresa, pero de inmediato recupero su sonrisa, congelándola una vez mas – si, lo siento, entonces te agradezco lo que haces por nosotros y por la empresa – nuevamente sonrió e hizo un gesto con su mano diciendo adiós – buenas noches.

Orihime se quedo parada, con la voz seca una vez mas, sin poder articular, se quiso morir al sentir que había sido grosera, se sentía como una tonta – no puedo creer lo que le dije – corrió para alcanzarlo aun bajando las escaleras, ella en realidad quería decir otra cosa, pero su cruel mente le jugo una trampa y la obligo a decir algo que no deseaba – soy un tonta – finalmente llego al pasillo y con los ojos cerrados grito hacia las escaleras, como si fuera un fantasma – "todo saldrá bien" – pero era demasiado tarde el se había ido, de nuevo había llegado tarde.

Buenas noches señorita Inoue, vaya con cuidado – apareció el intendente desde atrás, sorprendiéndole un poco – la ciudad es muy peligrosa de noche.

Ohh, buenas noches señor Ogata – la chica hizo una reverencia y recupero su sonrisa. – que descanse.

La noche inundaba la ciudad, la luna llena dominaba el horizonte, bajo la profundidad de la oscuridad, cuando algunos terminaban su día, otros apenas lo comenzaban, en la noche las cosas se vuelven borrosas, los pecados se esconden, los bajos instintos flotan en la superficie.

Y es en las noches cuando muchos cambian de piel, cuando las mascaras explotan y dichos instintos quedan expuestos, ella no era la excepción.

Orihime entro a un oscuro callejón y bajo los calidos rayos de luz de luna se despojo de su ropa, de humilde secretaria, comenzó su sagrado rito de luna llena, se vistió de sombras, con un traje de fino plástico, que demarcaba su fina silueta, como si su cuerpo desnudo se tiñera de una negra pintura, que emula la oscuridad de el universo, para mutar en una mariposa nocturna.

Luna llena otra vez – incluso su voz bajo las estrellas sonaba mas sensual, ya no era mas Orihime, ya no era mas la tímida joven enamorada – y aquí voy de nuevo – de un solo salto llego a lo alto de una terraza, comenzaba a desplazarse entre los edificios, con su esencia de heroína ambigua.

Ella es Razor blade, la chica de la noche, la defensora de los débiles, la flor de la sensualidad….

La mas famosa detective, la espia internacional, con maestrias en el FBI y la CIA, experta en todas las artes marciales..

Ahhhh echen paja – Razor blade lanzo su gancho para llegar a el otro edificio, pero casi se estrellaba con un letrero, por fortuna logro soltarse antes, aunque esto ocasiono que se golpeara la espalda baja. – auch, aun no domino esto del gancho.

"Pipipipipi" el comunicador de la chica sonó, y ella casi se muere del susto, esta oprimió un botón para recibir el mensaje – el embarque del que se hablo en las noticias esta por llegar a el hangar principal, date prisa o no llegaras a tiempo.

No tienes que recordármelo, lo se – la chica le grito al pequeño aparato electrónico – lo escuche en las noticias, de nuevo es el emperador – su mirada se puso seria, recuperando ese gesto de misterio que le daba un aire tenebroso – de nuevo esta aquí el emperador.

Ok, te lo encargo, no me falles, OTRA VEZ – la mujer corto la comunicación, Razor guardo con molestia el aparato en su cinturón multiusos.

Saltando entre edificios, oculta en la neblina y sorteando el frio viento invernal, Razor blade se movía como un felino en celo, delirando por su próxima presa, la cual tenía un nombre y un rostro, el emperador era como lo conocían, el famoso narcotraficante, que ya esperaba por su llegada en el hangar.

Los hombres de el emperador ya custodiaban la entrada principal, portaban armas largas de uso exclusivo del ejército, nada era poco para enfrentar a Razor blade. – Cuidado ahí esta Razor balde – grito uno de ellos al ver como la exquisita silueta de la mujer se deslizaba por la noche.

Es mejor que me dejen pasar, no estoy de humor – la chica aprecio ante ellos, esquivando balas y ataques rápidos.

Maldita puta, esta noche te mueres – uno de los hombres se atrevió a lanzar una granada de fragmentación, llenando todo de humo – te cague, puta.

¿Con esa boquita besas a tu madre? – pregunto la chica apareciendo tras ellos, disfrutando el gesto de terror en su cara, de una patada giratoria los mando a dormir – por grosero.

Como siempre ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes, caballeros – desde lejos Orihime, dentro de su disfraz de Razor Blade podía verlo una vez mas, su sonrisa maliciosa, su mirada pasivamente aplastante, su cabello peinado hacia atrás, con un rebelde mechón sobre sus ojos, ella lo odiaba, era su enemigo, pero siempre hubo algo en el, que le impidió matarlo en el pasado, una especie de nostalgia incomprensible al verlo andar, la invadía.

Aquellos hombres se marchaban dejándolo solo, acompañado solamente de un maletín que a simple vista parecía estar lleno de dólares, a lado de esa maleta dos paquetes con una extraña sustancia dentro – como lo pensé – Razor Blade tomo su delgada espada, tan hermosa y estilizada como su figura. – esta ahí y tiene el motín.

¿Cuanto tiempo mas seguirás escondida ahí?, Razor blade – el misterioso hombre lanzo su mirada hacia la oscuridad de la estructura del techo, donde ella se escondía.

Sin ningún aviso ella dio el primer golpe, embistió con su elegante espada pero el emperador resolvió el dilema con la ayuda de su propia arma, una especie de tridente, al que con cariño llamaba "Hougyoku"

Vaya, no has perdido la forma desde la ultima vez – dijo la chica dando otro certero golpe, el cual este logro esquivar, con hábil movimiento de cintura.

Siempre es una inspiración, medir mis fuerzas contigo – reconoció el hombre acercando su rostro al de ella, y empujándola con su espada – es de los pocos placeres en la vida que aun me emocionan.

¿Debería sentirme halagada? – respondió con sarcasmo, girando su espada y logrando herir a el emperador en la mejilla.

Las gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, al deslizarse por la mejilla de el emperador, quien cual vampiro, lamió su propia sangre, manteniendo esa seguridad que tanto imponía respeto incluso para Razor blade

Te has portado mal, una vez mas – con un feroz movimiento, sacando su dinámica bestial, logro ponerse tras ella, con una delgada daga logro amenazar su cuello, abrazándola por atrás, con un sublime contacto - ¿y sabes lo que ocurre cuando te portas mal, ¿verdad?

De nuevo ella podía sentir el aliento de aquel sujeto en su oreja, aunque odiara admitirlo, era una de las sensaciones que le provocaban el sentirse viva, y la prueba era su piel, que iba erizando tras cada palabra de el salvaje delincuente.

Aquí tu eres el de los juegos sucios – dijo en medio de un gemido al sentir como aquel contacto cada vez era mas intenso, a tal grado que el pecho de su enemigo pegado a su espalda provocaba que pudiera sentir las aceleradas pulsaciones de su corazón, todo era producto de ese sentimiento de adrenalina por enfrentarse a muerte, pero no se podía negar que también estaba así por el aroma a lujuria que se respiraba en todo el lugar.

Me parece que no aprendes la lección – con lujo de violencia la atrajo hacia el, jalando de su cabello, ella hundida en un grito sentía perfectamente el contacto de su captor, y como una latente erección se formaba en su entrepierna.

Suéltame – Razor golpeo con su codo el estomago, el emperador se encogió por el dolor, sin embargo esto solo era como arrojar mas leña al fuego, su contraataque fue atacar el cuello de la chica una vez mas, lamerlo y besarlo hasta hacerla temblar, el sabia como, sabia exactamente como hacerlo, y ella sabia que el podía despertar en si misma cosas que no entendía, a pesar de que usaba un antifaz y ropa de cuero, para convertirse en un ser casi sobrenatural, era imposible dejar de ser una humana y no reaccionar a esos besos a esas caricias.

¿Qué te suelte dices? – continuo deslizando su lengua por el pálido cuello de la chica, la cual sentía como sus piernas se colapsaban, poco a poco su mano derecha se adentro en la misión de llegar mas lejos, y fue subiendo desde su cintura hasta su pecho – dices que te suelte pero tu cuerpo no sabe mentir – sonrió sarcásticamente al notar como los pezones de la chica tendían a endurecerse, otro síntoma claro de que estaba muy excitada por sus furtivas caricias.

N-no te saldrás con la tuya – gimió Orihime nuevamente, estar en los brazos de ese hombre de alguna forma la hacia sentirse amada por unos minutos, o mas bien seducida, su cuerpo tembló de nuevo al percibir como le comenzaba a bajar con destreza el traje, exhibiendo el área de su escote, dejando su pecho a el aire y masajeándolo con ansias, sin dejar de besar su cuello y espalda, aun susurrando en su en su oído.

Finalmente la giro para verla de frente sus miradas se cruzaron, de nuevo Orihime pudo ver esa nostalgia esa familiaridad, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, como para analizar esos ojos que la veían.

Con su respiración agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez, todas esas emociones que el la hacia sentir con simples caricias, era parecido a la emoción de esquivar una bala, a el intenso dolor de ser cortada por una espada y también a la satisfacción de una victoria, todo eso sintetizado en su encuentro.

Ella lo esperaba y el también, poso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y poco a poco los fue deslizando hasta la espalda, dejando desnudez a su paso, el frió desapareció en un segundo en cuanto el finalmente hizo lo que ella añoraba desde que escucho su aparición en la radio, el ataco sus labios, con un beso al principio dulce pero a la vez mas intenso, así eran sus encuentros incluso haciendo el amor, todas sus acciones tendían a el dolor, eran enemigos fiablemente.

Comenzó a besar de nuevo su cuello, para después bajar peligrosamente a su pecho, notando como sus pezones se endurecían al pasar su lengua con sutileza, al verla así tan sonrojada y gimiendo de placer, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Razor Blade se aferro a el al sentir como su fría mano, se desplazo lentamente a su entrepierna, sin dejar de besar sus senos, ella ahora se atrevió a acariciar sus brazos y hombros, ya podía notar esa potente erección esperando ser atendida

En realidad tu y yo no somos enemigos – dijo el hombre quien la tomo en sus brazos levantándola, y llevándola a la mesa lanzándola con algo de brusquedad, desnuda en la fría mesa metálica, sobre dolares y cocaína esparcida en la mesa, ahora el se dispuso a besar de nuevo su cuello, manipulando su pene y preparándolo para el encuentro.

Tampoco somos amantes, tampoco somos amigos, ¿Entonces que somos? – gimió la chica al sentir como pasaba su miembro por la vagina, amagando con entrar, ella se aferro a el de nuevo en un abrazo incluso tierno, apretando sus dientes, nerviosa, como si fuera la primera vez.

En momentos así… somos uno mismo - respondió mientras finalmente comenzaba a poseerla, comenzando con suavidad, con la cadencia de un reloj de péndulo, sin embargo al igual que sus besos el ritmo de las embestidas iba en aumento.

La Orihime que se escondía tras ese disfraz de femme fatal, siempre se terminaba doblegando ante el, con cada penetración, sentía que sus palabras eran ciertas, era en esos momentos cuando estaban así, cuando eran uno mismo.

Los calidos rayos del sol que se colaban través de el techo del hangar acariciaron su cara, Orihime lentamente abrió los ojos, se había quedado completamente dormida en los brazos de el emperador, ahora solo quedaba el blanco kimono con el que el la había protegido de el frió, pero ya no quedaba nada, de nuevo había sido derrotada por el, aunque ella sentía como si hubiera triunfado.

Ya es muy tarde ..- dijo la chica al mirar su reloj, nuevamente la invadía esa sensación de vació, como si tuviera un hueco en el pecho, el cual solo se llenaba en esas noches furtivas en que se vestía de sombras para enfrentarse a si misma a sus propios miedos, con ese disfraz nadie sentía compasión por ella, ni siquiera ella misma.

Pipipipipipipi – mientras Orihime se disponía a ponerse sus ropas, el aparato localizador sonó de nuevo.

¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE DEMONIOS PASO? – la voz de aquella mujer la saco de sus sueños, todo volvía a la normalidad – ¿donde esta ese idiota del emperador?

Yo-Yoruichi-sama, vera yo, l-lo siento – rogó la chica sin poder dar una excusa, no le podía confesar la verdad, aunque tal vez ella ya lo sospechaba.

Orihime, eres la espía internacional mas famosa del mundo – suspiro la líder de la agencia – no mezcles tus sentimientos con tu trabajo, por favor.

S-si, lo siento Yoruichi-sama – respondió tímidamente ante la imponente mujer.

Feliz navidad, Orihime - finalizo Yoruichi despidiéndose de su agente.

Había un gran alboroto en la oficina, en el comedor había una especie de reunión, Orihime llegaba tarde y no se enteraba de nada, pero era un día especial, 24 de diciembre, sus rostro cambio al ver aparecer a Rangiku.

Orihime-chan ven, ven rápido es un milagro – Rangiku la tomo de la mano y la arrastro, Orihime casi tropieza por la brusquedad de su amiga.

Espera, Rangiku-san – Orihime se sorprendió al ver aquel banquete en las mesas del comedor, incluso regalos para los empleados como televisores, DVD's, electrodomésticos, entro otras curiosidades. – ¿que es esto?

No se que demonios hizo Sousuke, pero pudo liquidar sus deudas e incluso pudo pagarnos nuestros aguinaldos – el signo de dólares apareció en sus ojos – seguro le vendió su alma al diablo, pero, ¿a quien le importa?, si incluso organiza este banquete.

Es imposible que haya salvado la empresa en una sola noche, ¿Aizen-sama? – ambas chicas aparecieron en el comedor, todos los empleados las saludaron y las invitaron a sentarse a lado de todos en la mesa, en cuya cabecera el sonriente Aizen cortaba el pavo.

Orihime, Rangiku-san, pasen acá están sus lugares – grito una emocionada Rukia.

Bueno, chicos lo único que puedo hacer es agradecerles, por su paciencia, por su profesionalismo – dijo Azien a sus empleados mientras cortaba el pavo, Orihime miraba hipnotizada los movimientos de cada músculo de Aizen – y gracias por confiar en mi.

Ejem, ejem – Rukia preparo su voz y se levanto para hablar – quiero agradecer a Aizen-sama el se ha ofrecido para ser padrino en mi boda, no tengo palabras para agradecerle.

No, para mi es un honor Rukia-san, Renji-kun es un buen partido, bueno eso creo – respondió Aizen entre risas al decir eso, provocando algarabía en la habitación, Orihime estaba muy feliz por todo lo que pasaba, pensaba que era un sueño, debía ser un sueño.

El banquete termino, todos volvían al trabajo untar de horas, para después partir a pasar la navidad con sus familias, esto era doloroso para Orihime, tal vez ella era la chica mas solitaria de la ciudad, aunque eso a ella no le importaba en ese momento, solo pensaba en el en Aizen, en como había logrado esa hazaña, su instinto de detective le decía que algo andaba mal.

Aizen-sama – la chica lo detuvo antes de que este regresara a su oficina, el hombro volteo y le sonrió a través de sus anteojos. – ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Si, Orhime-san, claro que puedes – respondió Aizen manteniendo su sonrisa.

Anoche todo era un desastre y ahora… - dijo Orihime pero Aizen puso un dedo sobre sus labios sin perder esa sonrisa que la hacia vibrar.

Lo que pasa en la noche, se queda en la noche, ¿vale? – respondió Aizen con su autoridad, eso era un atentado a sus principios de detective, pero había una fuerza mayor que solo la hizo asentir.

¿Aizen-sama? – Orihime miraba nerviosa como se desvanecía, como se alejaba y de nuevo sintió el vació.

El de pronto se detuvo y la miro de nuevo, haciendo la temblar como lo hacia una y otra vez - ¿Dónde pasaras la noche buena?

¿Eh? – Orihime amplio su mirada al escuchar esas palabras, tal vez juntos podrían escapar de la magia de la soledad.

**She is a Razor blade.**

**¿Fin?**

DISCLAIMER:

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Este fic esta basado en la excelente canción de Zoe, "Razor blade"

La descripción es una cita de dicha canción.


End file.
